<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koto's Komahina Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312689">Koto's Komahina Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Requests, lol just send sum in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, yes, this is exactly what the title and tags say, Komahina oneshots. I was bored and needed to write more because I, Koto am very lazy. So please send some requests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Completed: 1/?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there!! Koto here and I'm pretty sure you've already read the reasoning I'm doing this. Unless you haven't, if you haven't then. I'm a very lazy person and I should be getting all my W.I.Ps done, but have I? No. So I'm gonna force myself to do this. Not literally force like... y'know. I'll take care of myself if I can. But like, yeah!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i> Stuff to take notice of!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• Fluff, hurt/comfort, just pure angst I will do all that. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• No smut, it makes me uncomfortable to write. And even if it did I wouldn't be able to say certain words. (maybe for the memes, like glizzy lol)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• Uhh, I'm not a big writer, but you can definitely set a word count for me. I'm willing to do it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• Nothing noncon, I'm fine with y'know "oh i was nearly taken away by some drunk club guy but so and so saved me from him! so hot," but thats as far as it will go.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• If you don't feel comfortable with asking me a certain request on comments then you're definitely able to friend me on Discord "koto#3709".</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>• I'm slowly working on figuring out work skins so bear with me, yeah?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That's all for now, cya.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey man, don't hit him. *Let Her Go plays*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyhey, request by Stovvie. Gotta love sum good ol' hurt/comfort.</p><p>Sorry it's kind of short, school started up again so I didn't have much time with homework and stuff, I hope you still enjoy it. And if it doesn't fit your criteria I'm sorry!!! I can definitely change a few things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, they were definitely on their way to something.</p><p>By they, I mean Hajime Hinata and Komaeda Nagito. They were heading to Future Foundation, Munakata had called them out to do something. Being on the actual Jabberwock island they had to go by boat. Not like they were Jesus and could walk on water. </p><p>Hajime was standing in front of the boat, holding onto the railing. It was awfully large for the two of them, but I guess it’s better than being cramped up on those really small sail ones. </p><p>It had been a few months since the killing game ended, and there was still a lot of room to recover from it. The ones who seemed less affected by it, that goes for Komaeda.</p><p>Speaking of Komaeda, he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Just noticing he had been staring off into the sea, he’d spaced out.</p><p>“Oh sorry, were you talking to me?” Hajime quickly turned his head to Komaeda, biting at the insides of his cheeks. </p><p>“Ah, no.” The white haired boy gave a wheezy, nervous laugh. The one Hajime loved so much. “Just came to see what you were doing, you seemed very lost in thought.”</p><p>Oh right, they had begun dating a few months after the killing game. Turns out they liked each other, as Komaeda calls it- a “lucky coincidence”.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry again. Are we almost there?” He asked, to which Komaeda nodded. “Mhm, foundation’s closer.” He pointed out and it seemed he was correct. They were basically already there. </p><p>“Ahh, thank god. I was getting tired.” Hajime muttered, stretching his arms out and yawning, Komaeda frowned.</p><p>Komaeda crossed his arms and hummed, “You could’ve told me you were getting tired, I would have let you sleep on me. Though, I don’t think you’d want to touch a piece of trash like me.” Ah, there we go, the degrading.</p><p>Hajime huffed out a breath and knitted his eyebrows, “Komaeda.” He warned, “We’ve been over this, no self deprecating comments.”</p><p>Komaeda slid one of his hands on the back of his neck, apologetically. “Sorry, Hinata. Can’t help it.” </p><p>The brunette sighed and shook it off, quietly pressing a kiss to Komaeda’s ghostly pale cheek. He can feel the other’s face heat up slightly. It made him chuckle softly.</p><p>He turned back in front of him, he hadn’t realized it stopped and now they were basically set next to the island. “Ah, we’re here now.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Komaeda look too, and to his surprise. Yes, they were.</p><p>He acknowledged quietly and reached his hand over Hajime's. Who gladly intertwined his fingers with his slim ones. </p><p>They quickly hurried off the boat, it seemed Kirigiri and Makoto had already been waiting for them at the dock. I guess they’ve already been prepared, he always wondered how early those two woke up. That may be a pretty stupid wonder, but that kind of just worried Komaeda. What if they overwork themselves because of the remnants? He might just sulk an apology like Mikan does every five seconds if that would take a good apology.</p><p>“Hinata, Komaeda! You made it!” Makoto called out optimistically, he beamed. It was kind of scary, but I guess he basically is a ray of sunshine. </p><p>“Of course, Munakata would’ve kicked our asses if we didn’t.” Seems about right, that man was scary to an extent and he didn’t even know why. </p><p>Makoto snorted lightly at Hajime’s joke, whilst Kirigiri only smiled slightly. Signalling she found it funny herself. Kyoko approved joke.</p><p>Komaeda seemed overly happy to see the Ultimate Hope, Makoto. Well duh, hope was in his title.</p><p>He seemed rather hesitant about Komaeda, considering he always burst outright happy when he saw him. Understandably, he doesn’t criticize him for it. That was kind of just rude, and the Lucky Student was just like that. </p><p>Quickly after, they began leading the two into the building. To Munakata’s office to be specific. They’d already been talking about what it's been like here and there.</p><p>“So! How’s it been going for you guys?” Makoto made conversation, gesturing for them to answer.</p><p>“Meh, it’s okay. The island’s pretty hot but we’ve gotten used to it by now.” That’s true, he’d worn shorts more often. Considering it was way less hot in the simulation, because it was a simulation. But it’s- y’know, real life now. I don’t know how to explain. </p><p>“Hm, I’d think so. Sorry about that.” Makoto replied with a sorry smile. Hajime shook his head with a small smile. “It’s okay, it’s an island after all. It’s to be expected.” </p><p>Once they’d finally gotten to Munakata’s office, the door opened. A familiar face walking by, very familiar to Hajime.</p><p>It made him terribly tense up, hesitating to say something about it. Juzo Sakakura. </p><p>It all came to him randomly, how he’d been punched and how Yukizome had come to save him. </p><p>How weirdly traumatizing and awkward it was, how he pushed Yukizome away after that.</p><p>The two made eye contact for a bare second, which made Hajime hold his breath.</p><p>Why was he so anxious about it? Scared to look at him?</p><p>Hajime felt his anxiety bubble up? Why was he so anxious? It’s not like Juzo would hurt him now right? He had no reason. It was a while ago, he’d bet he was forgiven. But that didn’t help at all. He forced himself to let out a harsh breath, pressing on his heel and spinning another direction. </p><p>“I’m going to go get some fresh air,” Hajime announced and pressed his heterochromatic eyes closed. Walking back out of the building, his palm pressed to his mouth. </p><p>He didn’t recall Komaeda calling or coming after him OR excusing himself from the others, he just continued walking with ragged breaths. He felt like he was on fire, and not in the good kind of fire.</p><p>Hajime muttered some curses to himself and nearly slid to the floor, an arm stopping him from doing so.</p><p>“Hajime?” He heard his boyfriend call out, confused and concerned. He’d called him his first name.</p><p>The brunette pressed his palm to his face, still thinking. Thinking a hell of a lot to be exact. The panic continued to set in like it was nothing.</p><p>It took a small while for him to respond, but he did. “N...Nagito.” </p><p>There was a hand on his cheek, was the hand wet or was his cheek wet. Was he crying? Oh no- no, no, no. He shouldn’t be crying- stop cry-</p><p>“Hajime. What’s wrong? A-Are you okay? Did something trigger you?” The voice was distant, felt distant to be more precise. </p><p>This felt different, he has never broken down in front of Komaeda. Let alone express anything depressing, because he’s usually kept to himself. Like he always was. “I- I… well, I-” He breathed out quickly, trying to make up some reason. Another good reason, but he couldn’t. The way Komaeda’s thumb swiped across his cheek and the look of worry on his face. Made him feel comfortable and safe. </p><p>“Juzo.” He muttered, the name having been broken up. Komaeda blinked, “Juzo?” He repeated, confused. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, Juzo, he… I- It was before the killing game a-and the whole Remnants of Despair, h-he hit me when I tried t-to enter the main building… to- to see Chiaki and- and-” </p><p>He was suddenly shushed, choking on a small sob and something warm draped around his shoulders. Carefully looking over. It was green, the pretty green of Komaeda’s jacket. Arms were then wrapped around him and his face was pressed into a white shirt. And then he was safe again, in Komaeda’s arms. It was quite easy to tell, he’s already gotten used to the smell of the other’s body wash, almond and mango.</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed, small drops of tears stuck to his eyelashes, his face still sticky with tears. Weird feeling, but his boyfriend made him feel okay. </p><p>Hajime doesn’t fall asleep, he wants to, but they’re out in public basically. Komaeda’s soft hushes and sweet words would’ve lulled him right away, same goes for the scent and the warm clothes. The slow rocking motion.</p><p>Eventually, Komaeda pulled away. His hand on his face again, he opened his eyes slowly. A bit hazy from him nearly dozing off. </p><p>He hummed softly and smiled, happy to see that Hajime looked okay now. Despite the puffy and red eyes, pinkish nose and cheeks. He still looked very pretty to him. “Are you okay now?” He said in a hushed tone.</p><p>Hajime took a deep breath and nodded, “Y-Yeah, thank you.” His voice was a little raspy, clearing his throat after. </p><p>Komaeda nodded affirmatively and took Hajime’s hand, “Are you ready to go back inside?” He asked, giving Hajime a serious look. It took the heterochromatic eyed boy a while to figure out what he wanted, but eventually he nodded. </p><p>He was kissed on the forehead in response, an arm wrapped around his shoulders comfortably as they walked back in. Immediately flooded by concerned comments from Makoto, the same went for Kyoko. But instead she kept a look on her face instead of actually talking. The whole shebang.</p><p>In the end, Hajime tried to avoid looking at Juzo when talking to Munakata. Usually shuffling behind Komaeda when he had to talk. It was slight, but he still felt safer like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HI SO SORRY UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DJKOIDJNBHKIJDNFBH????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>im literally so sorry this is taking awhile, im both going on and off to my grandmas house. taking my dogs to a rescue home, doing school work and which im in class as well, also managing my discord and stories and i am so sorry a lot of this is happening at once and i will TRY to get all of this done you guys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>